Naruto, Sonic, Ichigo, Sauske Help!
by narutofan93516
Summary: The adventures of Naruto, Sonic, Ichigo and Sauske when they all four fall into an alternate world ruled by the Overlord


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the monster.

Naruto, Sonic, Ichigo…. Help!!!

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Our story begins when Naruto and Sonic one day just happened to walk right by the same a place at the same time in their alternate

dimensions- wait a second here I haven't explained what that means, you see if Newton's law does this than…(Goes on rambling

about Newton). **Three hours later** Okay now I am done explaining what I meant lets continue. Now it just so happens that while

walking down the stairs Naruto slips and falls into an alternate dimension and Sauske just so happened to be walking down another

flight of stairs in the house and slips a- you get the picture, any way Naruto ends up in a weird world and says, "Sauske…

Sauske.., where are you?" Naruto seems to think this is all Sauske's fault so he naturally wants to kill him. So he sa- sorry I haven't

finished the start of the story. Sonic and Naruto fall into the same dimensions. S.S.S. (Short, Sweet, Simple). So he sa- wai- (all of

the characters ) Shut up!!!! Sorry. So Naruto says, (narrator looks for someone. Finding its okay he continues) "I wonder where

Sauske is???" He doesn't know Sauske is fighting off the evil regenerating Teletubies in their dimension. Just then some blue thing falls

out of the sky. "Ophhh!!" the blue thing grunts as it gets up from its terrible fall. It stands up and introduces it self. Naruto is

baffled and says, "Holy mother Fugder you can talk?!!!!" It is about to explain it self when a person in black clothes fall behind

Naruto. "Ooww" grunts the person. Now on account of the situation Naruto does the natural thing and faints (Falling through an

alternate dimension really takes it out of ya). **17 ½ days later** Naruto awakens to find the Blue thing and the guy in black standing

over him staring right into his eyes. Naruto sits up and says, "Where am I??" The blue thing says, "I don't know it is not my world."

The G.I.B. (guy in black) says, " This is definitely not Soul Society." Naruto introduces himself as the greatest ninja alive. The blue

thing introduces himself as Sonic the hedgehog. The G.I.B. says his name is Ichigo Kurisaki but they can call him Ichigo he is a

Shinigami (A Death god). They are in a cave, which looks like it might have been inhabited once. They find all the necessary

provisions for a 10-day journey. They decide to go out and hunt for food because they don't want to use up the provisions until

needed. Sonic stays behind because he doesn't like killing animals (he is one!). Naruto manages to kill an entire deer. Ichigo kills 10

deer. Naruto brings his prize "home". Ichigo (using his awesome powers) somehow carries all 10 deer home. Naruto is mad because

he thought it was a competition. Naruto says, "How the did you manage that?!!!!!!!!" Ichigo says, "I am a Death god. What did you

expect? 2 deer? What do you take me for, a wimp? How many did you get?" Naruto baffled by this many question confesses saying,

"I only got **voice ****shrinks**1 deer. **gulp**. Naruto then proceeds to go to the corner and whimper until Ichigo say, "That's pretty

good for a 12 year old." This brightens up Naruto's day. Naruto somehow finds an enemy ninja and proceeds to beat him up then the

enemy ninja disappears in a cloud of smoke. He doesn't know that was a shadow clone made by Ichigo to test Naruto and to see

how much skill Naruto has. When Naruto returns home and finds that the fire is going nicely and that Ichigo is roasting diner. They all

have diner and then they head to bed to get a good nights rest for they do not know what lies ahead the next day. The next day

Naruto is the first up…. or so he thinks. The Ichigo on the floor is actually a shadow clone the real Ichigo is outside the cave watching

Naruto. Naruto walks out of the cave and begins to train. First, he does 100 push-ups. Second, he finds a tree and does 200

punches and kicks after that he wakes everyone up. Ichigo barely made it the floor and laid down before Naruto "woke" him up.

Sonic decides to cook breakfast in the morning. Hell freezes over, Naruto goes 4 tails, and Ichigo laughs for no apparent reason.

Before taking a taste of the deer that Sonic made, Ichigo and Naruto make out their will. Sonic says it tastes fine so when they taste it

they wont be surprised. They taste it and it tastes **drum roll** awesome, so they eat the entire deer. Sonic begins his daylily run and

Naruto and Ichigo train together. Sonic encountered no strange creatures of any sort on his travel so he is confused (but somebody

not wanting to kill him for once in his life feels good). When he gets home he find Ichigo and Naruto are gone. Sonic sits down and

takes a nap. He is awakened from his nap because the ground is shaking. Outside the cave Ichigo and Naruto are battling a strange

creature. This creature looked like a monster with many eyes on its body and a mouth on its back. Sonic begins to attack the eyes

while Naruto and Ichigo keep it distracted. Naruto is pumping out the shadow clones like a factory. He makes 5,736 ½ shadow

clones. Don't ask about the ½. They all make rasengans and start attacking the eyes, the real Naruto is making his futon rasengan.

Sonic by now is done destroying the eyes, which opens the mouth on top. Naruto hits the monster with the futon rasengan right on the

nose this opens the mouth wider until it exposes a weak spot. Ichigo in his banki form goes at lightning speed to destroy the eye (He

was powering up the whole battle). He hits the eye and the monster dies. Sonic is baffled by this experience and asks what happened.

Naruto says, "Well, while we were training this big thing (points to the dead monster) over here attacked us." Sonic is still baffled and

asks where they were when he got home. Ichigo says, "Well, we were training when you left so… we decided to explore and then

when we got home this thing was at our 'door'." "How come I didn't hear it when it was at our so called 'door'?" asks Sonic still

amazed at how quiet it was. Ichigo suggests that his hearing is bad. Sonic immediately crushes this suggestion. His hearing is probably

the best in the entire room. Ichigo explains it was only a suggestion. Naruto decides to hit the hay and so does everyone else. After

their battle they need rest. What they don't know is that there is a person right outside the cave listening. This time, in the middle of the

night, they might not be so lucky to hear him (Insert evil laugh here).


End file.
